Customer relationship management (CRM) is a system for managing a company's interactions with current and future customers. It involves using technology to organize, automate, and synchronize sales, marketing, customer service, and technical support. Typical CRM systems are capable of aggregating large data stores that serve client based applications. CRM systems, as well as analogous systems that aggregate large data stores that may be queried by end users, can include a variety of reporting tools for end users. Reporting tools of this type are often implemented as web applications that present information to users in a browser window. Reports presented to a user in this manner are not easily rendered in a printable format without specialized software browser add-ons or extensions.